Too Late, Too Bad
by mysticalwings
Summary: [one shot] Kagome gets back at Inuyasha for all the pain he caused her, and reveals some shocking facts about Kikyo as well. some strong language. Done to Dido's song "Don't think of Me"
1. Default Chapter

****

Too Late, Too Bad

Song: Don't think of Me 

By Dido

Kagome took a deep breath as she stepped out into the clearing where she Inuyasha was.

This was it. No more lies. No more secrets. And No More Pain. Today she would expose everything, and would be free of the wretched cage that he had put her in. _They will suffer for what they did to me. And I will be released from the strings holding back my heart._

: You are stronger than you think, this task won't be a difficulty for you. Just let go of the past and you won't have any trouble. :

__

I know. Kagome told the familiar voice in her head. _And please don't interfere until I call you._

: As you wish. But I will be watching: With that the voice was gone. But Kagome knew that she would not be alone. "Thank you"

For a moment Kagome basked in her companion's strength, now she would need it. Then she abandoned her hiding place, and walked out into the open field. She released the shield she'd been using to mask her scent and allowed her sweet aroma to flow freely through the air.

She looked at Inuyasha, who was too distracted by his miko to notice Kagome's movements. But after a few seconds, as the wind passed by, Kagome noticed his nose twitch from her now noticeable scent.

He looked up to see if he was correct. He saw her standing there, at the edge of the forest and he quickly got up from his place on the grass. He put he haori top back on to cover his bare chest, and blushed lightly.

But Kagome no longer cared about Inuyasha's little "trysts" with Kikyo. In fact she felt nothing toward the hanyou. Nothing except a cold bitter disdain, that would be replaced by cool indifference by the time this day's sun has set. When this ordeal between her and Inuyasha would at last be finished.

"Inuyasha." Her voice was like an icy dagger aimed directly at his heart. Inuyasha shifted under its intensity. Kagome almost smiled. He had a look of pure guilt all over his face. He looked like a small boy with his hand caught in the cookie jar. _Perhaps I will enjoy this after all._

Kagome could tell that Inuyasha stilled cared for her, even after all of his time with Kikyo. He would not be feeling so guilty about his actions if he didn't.

"Kagome, I, well, that is… I mean… uh…" Inuyasha could not find anything to say to the young miko that stood before him. He felt cornered, stuck between the two women he could not let go of.

"Inuyasha I've finally got you. You cannot escape your actions now and you cannot lie."

"What? "Finally?" You knew about this?"

"Yes I've known for three years that you're in love with Kikyo. Your _perfect_ Kikyo." Kagome nearly spat out those last words. "But only one year ago did I decide to do something about it."

__

So you're with her

And not with me

I hope she's sweet 

And so pretty

I hear she cooks delightfully

A little angel beside you

Kagome inhaled deeply again, for she was about to admit something that only one other person knew about. And she needed to remain calm, or she wouldn't be able to finish. "Inuyasha, I loved you. For so long did I love you, and it blinded me. I knew that you loved Kikyo, but you also cared for me. I hoped, no, I prayed that you would one day see that bitch for what she really is. 

"So I watched as you disappeared for hours at a time, and I did nothing, I said nothing. I knew where you were, but I kept telling myself that thing would change. That I would be with you soon. I thought that your future belonged to me.

"But all that reasoning was gone, _that _day. One year ago, I'd come looking for you because I had sensed a jewel shard nearby. I thought it would be best to go after it immediately. So I looked through the forest and I found you. Oh, I did I find you. What I saw that day, I'm surprised it didn't killed me right there and then." Inuyasha flinched at the coldness behind her words. He never realized that he had caused her so much pain. He wished she would stop, that he could fix it all and heal her heart. But Kagome continued, nothing would prevent her from doing this.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the demon standing in front of her. "I saw you, with _her_, doing that!" Kagome pointed to the miko bitch sitting at the hanyou's feet, her anger causing her to move more than necessary.

Inuyasha literally felt a pain in his chest. He never intended for this to happen. This was why he'd hid his time with Kikyo from Kagome, never wished for her to be hurt. He looked at her eyes. He searched them for the warmth her blue gray irises normally possessed. But instead he found a steely coldness in them, that seemed vaguely familiar to the hanyou. But why? Kagome never looked at him this way before. Inuyasha was pulled from his pondering by her icy voice.

"I was destroyed. I couldn't handle it. Seeing that in front of me shattered all my hopes of having a future with you. So I ran. I don't know for how long or how far. I only stopped when my legs collapsed under me. I didn't move, I don't even think I could have. The only sound I heard was my heavy breathing and the only all I could feel were the tears falling from my eyes.

"I felt that I couldn't go on. When I finally tried to stand, I fell back to the earth. My legs were too weak from all the running I'd done. But when I fell, I heard the sound of metal hitting metal against my hip. I realized that I still had _this_ with me."

Kagome held in her outstretched hand a small, sleek dagger; good when a concealed weapon was needed. The sheath was black with crimson flames coming up from the end. The hilt was similar, on the tip of it contain a bright ruby within the midnight onyx. Inuyasha stared at the beautiful, but deadly weapon silently. Where was Kagome going with this?

"This dagger was given to me by Sango, in case I ever needed something more apt for close range attacks than by bow. I stared at the beautiful designs upon the sheath and the single jewel embedded in the hilt, it was all so beautiful. But then I saw myself in the gem's crimson refection, and I was repulsed. My face was tear stained, and I was sweaty. My eyes reflected all the pain that I felt in my heart. I couldn't stand the sight of myself. I was forced to feel this pain because of you. I'd wanted to cry all over again.

-----

A shadowed figure watched the exchange between the miko and the hanyou. He could feel the miko's hurt in reliving her horrible past. _:Idiot hanyou. She shall make you suffer and I as well. You will regret the day you chose to hurt my Kagome:_

-----

Kagome could sense the angry aura building behind her, but she continued anyway. "But then I realized something, Inuyasha. This blade could be the answer I was looking for. I would have to live with pain and suffer for the rest of my life if I was dead."

Inuyasha was completely horror struck at this. _She was willing to… because of me?_ But he did have time to dwell on it, as Kagome continued to speak.

" I removed the blade from its sheath, and put it to my neck. Ready for the end I bid this world farewell. But just as I was about to slit my own throat, I heard a voice in the distance. It was Shippou's. He had come looking for me. At that moment I realized, who would look after him if I were gone? Who would help Miroku and Sango finish the jewel? I knew how selfish I was being and so I lowered the dagger. For the first time I took a good look at the blade of the weapon in my hand and I fully understood what I'd almost done. But then I noticed, written in the metal was an inscription. It read 'strength.' 

"I knew then, that I had to live. To die is to admit defeat, to show weakness. And I am not weak, despite what you may think Inuyasha. So I lived on, and pretended to ignore your 'secret' encounters with your little bitch over there." Kagome gestured toward the miko she'd been ignoring until now. Kikyo's dead eyes narrowed at the slight but did not else. One could barely tell if she was breathing or not.

"You must feel so proud, Inuyasha." Kagome sneered with a sarcastic undertone. "You have the perfect girl by you side. But now you have an even stronger one facing you." Kagome lips curved into a menacing grin.

__

So you're with her 

And not with me

Oh how lucky one man can be

I hear you house is smart and clean

Oh how lovely with your homecoming queen

Oh how lovely it must be

Inuyasha couldn't breath. What Kagome just told him couldn't be true. This Kagome who had just placed herself against him, she couldn't be the result of his actions. _This can't be my fault._

Kagome smiled. "Still the same Inuyasha? Not willing to admit to past mistakes?"

The already bewildered hanyou was now dumbfounded. "Ca… can you read my thoughts?"

"Yes, I can read thoughts, along with a few other tricks you failed to notice over this past year. After that horrible day, I put all my strength into training myself. I would never again allow myself to rely on you to save me. Although I did pretend to do so, for the sake of your fragile ego. Plus, I was able to keep my power a secret from everyone, the element of surprise is just so enjoyable."

Kagome was truly enjoying watching the changing expressions on Inuyasha's face. She was killing him with all these details. Just as he'd killed her one year ago. _Just remember hanyou, it was you who make the choice. Not I._ Kagome made sure to allow him to hear that particular thought.

__

When you see her sweet smile, baby

Don't think of me

When she lays in your warm arms

Don't think of me

"Inuyasha, you are the person who has caused me more pain than anyone. But even so, I won't leave you to the same fate that you caused me to suffer through."

Inuyasha was now confused beyond comprehension. He was guilt-ridden, in disbelief and had no clue what Kagome was talking about. His head was starting to hurt. "What the hell are you talking about, Kagome? First you pit yourself against me, but now you're claiming you will save me? You're making no sense."

Kagome realized she was speaking beyond the baka's comprehension. So she decided to illiterate further. "You misunderstand my meaning Inuyasha. If I were to leave you to your fate, it's extremely likely that you would die. That is exactly what I do not want. My wish is for you to live with your pain just like I had to. And before you ask, I shall the pain that so far has eluded your heart." Kagome opened her mouth to continue, but she was cut off. "Inuyasha why do care so much about what this bitch-child thinks? Let's just kill her so we can live together peacefully." Kikyo had finally moved from her place on the ground to stand possessively next to Inuyasha, glaring daggers at Kagome.

"Child am I? Haha. Why so nervous Kikyo?" Kagome knew exactly what had caused her to suddenly become active. " Do you fear that I shall reveal the truth you've guarded so desperately?"

Kikyo gritted her teeth. If she said anymore in from of the hanyou, she would incriminate herself. And if she tried to kill the girl, Inuyasha would still become suspicious of her. All she could do now was nothing. Nothing but wait quietly, and simply deny everything the girl said. Besides, she can't possibly have any proof. _She can't possibly know that much._

Inuyasha was still completely lost. "What truth? What the hell is going on?!!" He asked to both females, but was staring at Kikyo. But she gave no response.

His attention turned back to Kagome when she began to speak again. "Even though you hurt me, I won't leave you to be betrayed by the one you love, as I was. I will tell you the truth, before it can destroy you."

Inuyasha again looked to Kikyo, looking for assurance that Kagome wasn't speaking truthfully, but the miko was still giving Kagome death stares. So Inuyasha gave in. "Alright Kagome, confess this 'truth' you speak of."

Kagome sighed and began the long task of revealing this difficult reality. "Inuyasha, do you trust Kikyo?"

"Yes, I trust her with my life."

"No, no. Do you trust her loyalty to you?"

Inuyasha was slightly taken aback by her question but he answered it nonetheless. "Of course I do, I have no reason not to."

Kagome smirked at his reaction, proving his absolute ignorance to the situation. "Oh really? Inuyasha, do you truly believe that in all the time that's passed, and all the time that you two did not spend together that Kikyo didn't turn to another?" She did not wait for his response, she did not wish to hear it.

"Your Kikyo isn't as devoted to you as you've come to believe. Isn't that right Kikyo?" The cold miko didn't even twitch, she just continued to glare at Kagome, with death behind her eyes. Kagome simply grinned in response.

__

So you're with her

And not with me

I know she spreads sweet honey

In fact your best friend I heard he spent

Last night with her

Now how do you feel? 

How do you feel?

"At first I was surprised, that you hadn't noticed on your own. But I suppose with your inferior youkai senses, even her feeble powers could mask it from you." Kagome was tempted to laugh when both of the figures before her clenched their fists in reaction to her insults. But she resisted and continued on.

"Inuyasha do you trust _me_? Have I ever lied to you, even though you have to me? Think about it you baka! I've always been honest with you, and she's lied to you countless times! She even stole the jewel shard that we worked so hard to gather, and gave it to Naraku! That should be proof enough that what I'm saying is the truth!" Kagome was becoming very angry and rather audible with her ranting.

"Kagome what are you trying to say? Just tell me damn it!" Now Inuyasha was yelling as well. It almost looked like one of their fights from the old days.

Kagome looked at the ground and tried to calm herself. But there was so much rage being releasing inside of her. _I need to get rid of it, was can help me vent this without using my power?_ Then she eyed the hanyou and the cold miko standing in front of him, preventing him from getting closer to Kagome. _That's it!_

Kagome grin evilly and spoke. "Inuyasha… SIT!" The force of her subduing spell, smacked Inuyasha deep into to earth, Kikyo being pounded beneath him. _Much better_ Kagome's head was now clear again.

Inuyasha was no too pleased with the sudden use of the 's' word. "What the fuck was that for?!" 

"Inuyasha you will not yell at me again. Understand?" The miko was not in the mood for debate. Inuyasha nodded silently, although a quiet "Feh" could be heard from under his breath.

Now that Kagome was calm again, she carried on. " Inuyasha, as I was saying, Kikyo hasn't been true to you. In fact, I doubt she even loves you anymore. That is, if she ever did. Her only reason for staying close to you, is so she can get her hand on the jewel for _him, _the one she really loves. The only one she truly is devoted to.

"WHO?! Who are you talking about?" Inuyasha could believe her words, but he need to know where this "truth" was heading. He had a bad feeling about it.

Kagome had to struggle in order to keep eye contact with him as she uttered the one name she knew he would be able to bear. "Naraku." That one word was all she could manage, but it had said it all. Inuyasha was frozen on the spot, and Kagome hated to see him like that. She knew exactly how it felt. But he would have died if she didn't choose to interfere.

__

NO! It can't be true, it isn't true!

:Inuyasha, I'd never lie to you and I have no reason to due so. She has numerous motives up her sleeve and her past isn't exactly clean either:

Inuyasha looked from one miko to the other. "Kikyo?" She made no move to respond and was silent for a moment. But she suddenly found her voice one second later. "Inuyasha, don't listen to this brat. She just wants to bring hurt to others because of her broken heart. We're meant to be together, never doubt that."

He took her hand in his own. "I won't." He turned to Kagome with a new resolve in his eyes. "How dare you lie about her like this! Kikyo has suffered enough! You don't even have any proof to back up these accusations, do you? You are even more pathetic than I thought!" The couple stared her down boldly, believing that the youth before them could never harm them. How wrong there were.

"Inuyasha, Sit. Oh and SIT!" Kagome rubbed her temple with her fingers as the, now rather dirty couple, peeled themselves off the ground. "You think I have no proof, eh? Well, Inuyasha I had hoped you would be smart enough to realize the actuality of the situation, but it seems you need to suffer even further before you see clearly. Boy, you are as stubborn as ever!

"I do indeed have proof of the bitch's infidelity." Inuyasha's eyes widened, but he remained by Kikyo's side. "Have you bothered to look at her closely? Or have you taken any notice of her scent in recent weeks?"

In his usual manor, Inuyasha responded without thinking. "Of course I have, and she does not smell like him in the slightest!"

"Foolish hanyou! That is not what I am referring to!" Kagome inhaled deeply to release some of her stress that had gathered in her chest. "Because of your human blood your senses can't pick up slight changes in a person's scent, I suppose. And since your mystical senses are non-existent, you couldn't have sense the change in her aura either. Inuyasha, take a deep breath concentrating on her scent and its components. While you're doing that, place your hand over her abdomen." The hanyou looked at her oddly. "Just do it." Kagome was tired of becoming so exasperated because of his antics.

He did as he was told, having no desire to be 'sat' again. So he concentrated on ignoring all other smells, and concentrating on Kikyo's, spicy aroma. With this singular focus, he was able to pick up on a very small difference in her scent. Kagome was right. But what was it, and what did it mean? Inuyasha never fully realized how much his human blood hindered his senses until this moment. 

Inuyasha was so transfixed on her scent that he failed to notice his hand over Kikyo's front. But as his hand finally drifted down to her lower abdomen, his eyes shot open in realization. He'd finally put the clues together, he now knew what this new scent was. _No._ He turned to look at Kagome, who just stared at him neutrally. 

__

:Yes Inuyasha. You precious Kikyo is pregnant!:

Kikyo could not hear their internal conversation; but gathering from Inuyasha's expression, the young miko had revealed the truth. _How did that bitch know?_

"Yes, she is pregnant. Just ask her yourself. She can no longer hide it."

Inuyasha didn't even bother to look at Kikyo for an answer. He'd felt the proof himself, and he was too shocked to move. Instead he looked to Kagome for answers. "Whose is it? Is it mine?"

Kagome could only state what she knew to be fact. "She, Inuyasha, is mostly human. But I can sense some demon blood in her. She will have strong powers in the future, both of demon and miko cause. But I cannot tell whose demon blood flows through her. For there is too little of it for it to affect her aura in this early stage. I do not know who her father is. It could be you _or_ Naraku."

"Then you still have no proof! You can't prove she was with him!" Inuyasha cried, still in denial.

"No, Inuyasha, I cannot prove that to you, even if I have seen it for myself. However there is someone who can."

"Who?" The two spoke in unison. And Kagome though she saw a flicker of fear in Kikyo's eyes

Kagome grinned, this reaction would be interesting. "My mate."

Inuyasha went stiff. "You… your MATE!?"

"Yes Inuyasha. I have a mate. While you were busy with her, I had encounters of my own."

"When?" He couldn't say anymore, even though wanted to express his growing shock to the girl who had caused it.

"Six months after that horrible day, I was training alone in the forest. As I was meditating, a powerful youkai burst through the trees. He attacked me immediately, but my shield held him off. He was in a humanoid form so I knew he had to be powerful. Soon enough my shield broke, I knew that I couldn't fight him and win. So I made several attempts at escape, and each time he struck me to the ground. Eventually, I could not longer evade him and I was pinned against a tree. But he made no move to kill, instead he tried to take me as his own. 'You'll make a powerful Lady for my lands,' he said. He would have been purified when he touched me, but he had a seal on him that block my magic." Kagome shuddered at the dark memories "That despicable creature would have succeeded if my, now, mate hadn't found me, and killed the youkai that had tried to mate me." 

"Who is he, Kagome?" Inuyasha's eyed went wide with a sudden bad image. "It's not Kouga is it?" Inuyasha now feared the answer to come.

Kagome was greatly amused by his stress, but kept a stoic expression on her face. "Now you will for yourself, and he shall prove to you that what I have revealed about Kikyo is indeed the truth. And that she is no longer the person you believe her to be."

Inuyasha shifted, preparing himself to face a new foe.

"Now, do it!" Kagome let out what sounded a lot like a growl, and a sudden wind came to blow past them. _It is Kouga, damn it!_ A brilliant white blur sped past Inuyasha and took Kikyo with it.

Inuyasha looked up to Kagome and was shocked, for the umpteenth time, by what he saw. Sesshoumaru stood next to Kagome, with his arm placed possessively around her waist. Kikyo was tightly bound in the arm by his tail.

"Kagome get away from him, he'll kill you both!" Inuyasha charged forcefully at his hated half-brother, Tetsusaiga drawn. But Sesshoumaru calmly backhanded the hanyou in the face, causing him to fall to the ground. "Baka, you will stay was from what is mine." The youkai's hold on Kagome tightened.

"Yours? Kagome this can't be the mate you spoke of!"

Kagome stared the hanyou in the eyes. "He is. And you should show us both the respect necessary, before my dear Sesshoumaru loses his temper." She eyed the taiyoukai, and he got her point. He would not harm Inuyasha on this day.

"FUCK NO!" Their attentions turn back to the raging Inuyasha. "Kagome what the hell are you thinking? He c-… oof!" Inuyasha had been thrown to the ground by his brother again. "You will watch that tongue of yours brother, or I shall rip it from you mouth so you won't have to." Inuyasha narrowed his eye before turning back to Kagome. "Please explain this to me."

"Inuyasha what's there to explain? Do you care? Are you sorry that I am no longer available to you? Are you… jealous? Ha, Kouga indeed!"

__

When you see her sweet smile baby

Don't think of me

When she lays in your warm arms

Don't think of me

And it's too late 

And it's too bad

Don't think of me

Oh it's too late 

Oh it's too bad

Don't think of me

"But, if it is what you desire, I shall explain. It was your dear brother who saved me from that youkai and he took to where he had made camp. There I met the young human who travels with him, Rin. In the few hours I was with them, she became attached to me and didn't want me to leave. 

"Sesshoumaru wished to make a deal with me. Because he saved me, if was now in his debt. So, to repay him, I would teach the ways to be a proper young lady, and give her some education as well. So, Inuyasha, all those time I went 'home', half the time I was with Rin, at Sesshoumaru's castle."

Though Inuyasha still could not comprehend much, he knew something was missing from her story. "While all this is _so_ interesting, you still haven't explained why he saved you in the first place. It isn't like him to go around saving random human, much less ones associated with me."

"Very observant Inuyasha, and here I thought your brother went around curing disease and ending famine for the good of mankind." The taiyoukai was amused by his mate's sarcasm, he knew where they would end up if this line of conversation. An image of Kagome nose to nose with his brother, both of them sending obscenities at the other passed through his mind. Not something he enjoyed watching.

Sesshoumaru stepped in front of Kagome to prevent the two from continuing. "The answer to your question is simple, Inuyasha. Unlike you, I have an eye for power. Even if it is hidden from plain sight." Inuyasha snarled at the slight against him, but said nothing. "This miko here has a great deal of power hidden beneath her innocent exterior. I knew after careful observation that she could be very useful to me and my rule." He held up his left arm as proof of her 'usefulness' to him. "I knew if I could get her to trust me, she would become rather valuable. It seems she became more than I bargained for." Kagome smiled at Sesshoumaru's small jest.

"Indeed. As I was saying, after a few months of coming and going from the castle, Sesshoumaru and I noticed that somewhere along the line our feeling for each other began to change. From allies, to friends, to…something more. The time we spent apart became more and more difficult. He began to follow me, and I tried to get away from you more and more. Then one day, I realized what had happened. Sesshoumaru, Rin and I had become a family somehow and I had developed romantic feelings for Sesshoumaru. I was so scared, because I'd been hurt beyond recognition, and I feared it would happen again. 

"But I guess certain things are destined to happen. One day, after several weeks of denial, I just abandoned all reason, and told him the truth about how I felt. I had merely hoped that by admitting it, he would gently refuse me and these feelings would fade away. But to my amazement, he shared my feelings and asked me to be his mate. I happily accepted, and I became the Lady of the Western Lands. That day was two months ago." Kagome, sensing Inuyasha's disbelief, pulled back her bangs from her face to reveal a crimson red moon on her forehead. She also pulled back the collar of her haori, and on her neck was the mating mark that had 'property of Sesshoumaru' written all over it. 

Inuyasha was too stunned to move. It was anybody's guess at to how the hanyou had survived all the shocks he had been giving in the past hour.

"So now I've explained and you have your answers, whether you want to believe them or not. Now, back to the reason he's here. Unlike your inferior senses, Sesshoumaru was able to smell her 'condition' from miles away, which is how it was brought to my attention. He also noticed Naraku's stench all over her. So we followed her, and we saw with our own eyes that she was indeed with Naraku. But you don't trust my words, so what difference does it make? But _I_ need to know who fathered this child." Kagome turned to Kikyo, who was still in the confines of Sesshoumaru's powerful tail.

"You know even know, do you Kikyo? You've gone between them so many times that you can't figure out who caused this." Kikyo just scowled at Kagome, her eyes filled with disdain.

Kagome's eyes shined with triumph. "Well my love, can you tell? Whose daughter grows inside of her?"

"I can tell many things from this proximity. This child is definitely female, as you said, and she is one forth demon. But that amount could be from either hanyou. She will be very strong, for a human-youkai, that is. Although… with proper training she could cause great devastation to this world. But she is not of the Taisho bloodline, plus she has an evil power coming from her blood. Without a doubt, this child was sired by Naraku." The taiyoukai nearly sigh with relief. He was glad that this brat would not be of his house, especially if that miko bitch is her mother. While one swift movement, he flung Kikyo back at Inuyasha, her usefulness to him expired.

Inuyasha was beyond words at this point. He couldn't believe that what Kagome had said was true. After all he had hurt, maybe this was her way f getting back at him. But his brother. No matter how much he despised his older sibling, and all the horrible he was capable of, there was one thing Inuyasha never knew his brother to do. Lie. Sesshoumaru was honorable and regal, it would be cowardly to lie in order to accomplish one's own desire. But it couldn't be true? He could not believe the woman that he loved so much, would… with his worst enemy. Inuyasha needed stop think about it, so he actually did something intelligent. He avoided the subject.

Instead he asked Kagome something he'd been wondering from the start. "How is this even possible? Her body is made of clay and bones, why is she pregnant? Kagome was about to answer, when Sesshoumaru did it for her.

"Evil has ways of reproducing itself." He looked at his brother intently. "You should already know this to be true."

Kagome decided to unveil the details that Inuyasha apparently needed to know. "Inuyasha, think about who we are talking about. What one thing has he continued to do in order to hinder our progress." When Inuyasha just looked at her with a blank stare, she decided she would have to be blunt about it. "Kagura. Kanna. All the others. If Naraku could create all those demons, what makes you think he couldn't create an empty human body?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened with realization. For the first time, he heard it. The very quiet sound of a heartbeat, coming from Kikyo's chest. _Damn it. How could I have missed it?_

"The answer to that is simple, Inuyasha. Kikyo put a hindering spell on you. This particular enchantment amplifies all the scents and sounds around you, so you wouldn't notice the changes that had taken place in her." Kagome now sensed the, formerly dead, miko's aura become raging and angry. So she prepared herself in case of an attack.

"It… it can't be true. How could this have happen? Why? I just can't believe it." Inuyasha looked like a broken warrior. The trap had been set perfectly. There were no mistakes made, no holes in the plan. If not for Kagome, whatever end Naraku had in store would have succeeded.

"Inuyasha, if you refuse to believe what we have told you, then there is nothing I can do to change that. But just wait six more months, and looking into small crimson eyes. Will you believe it then?" Inuyasha looked into the golden eyes of his brother that mirrored his own. He knew it was true. There was too much evidence for him to believe otherwise. And Kikyo, she wasn't even defending herself. She just stared at Kagome, her eyes filled with hate.

Suddenly, those eyes became brimmed with red. Kikyo lunged at Kagome, pull at blade out of her haori. The miko had murder in her eyes. Sesshoumaru was ready to kill the bitch if she came too close to Kagome. He moved to stand in front of his mate. But in mid-stride, he felt her power swell. Kikyo finally reach the couple, but her presence was reject throwing her hard against a tree. Kagome held a shield around them both that glowed a brilliant violet. "If you can't even penetrate this little barrier, then you have no chance of defeating me." Kagome gave the other miko a look of boredom, which reflect that of her mate's. Kagome waited for Kikyo to make a move.

The miko knew she had no chance, especially with the Taiyoukai here. The child had gained so much power, Kikyo even wondered if she was human anymore. But Kikyo was in great need of escape, to flee to Naraku's stronghold. She silently called out to her soul-gatherers, for if she ran, the youkai lord would surely kill her. But do to their recent inactivity, they were three miles away. She needed to buy more time. "Inuyasha, you are more of a fool than we believed." She grinned evilly at the hanyou before her. "I never loved you. And if you continue to believe I did, it will only prove that you do deserve death. Even when I was alive, you were just a means to rid me of the jewel and its burden upon me. Now I live again, with more power than I ever had in my former life. And the child that I carry with become even greater than either of her parents." Kikyo grinned, the knowledge that her daughter would one day be the most powerful creature gave her immense pleasure. "It was to be only you who would suffer, Inuyasha. But that meddlesome brat of a miko ha caused us great trouble. Now she and her mate will die as well."

As soft glow appeared behind her in the trees. Kikyo turned, her escape assured. "All of you will suffer immensely by my family's hand, and you all will beg for death before the end." The soul-gatherers swiftly wrapped around her pale body, and they disappeared into the distance. Sesshoumaru went to follow, but Kagome held him down. "She will get hers, but not on this day."

Inuyasha fell to his knees, finally exhausted of all energy. Tears fell slowly down his face. _Why? Why did it have to be this way? How did it go so wrong?_

Kagome looked on as the hanyou pored out all his suffering. She looked to Sesshoumaru, who was now concerned for his mate's safety. She had just fanned the flames of an already hot blaze. _:Kikyo was just spouting empty words. Even with her and Naraku's strength, they cannot defeat both of us:_ Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement. But he feared for Kagome when she would be alone. It would not be too long before he would have to stay with her at all times. Knowing Naraku, being the coward he is, he would probably try something underhanded to get the young miko by herself.

Kagome moved toward the broken figure of Inuyasha. She stood directly in front of him, and he looked up at her as she spoke. "Are you sorry, Inuyasha? Do you regret your choice? Does it hurt? All fights we had and yelling we did, will you miss it? Would you have chosen different if you knew this would happen?"

__

Does it bother you now, all the mess I made?

Does it bother you now, the clothes you told me not to wear?

Does it bother you now, all the angry games we played?

Does it bother you now, when I'm not there?

"Well?"

"Yes, Kagome I wish things were different. I had often wondered if being with Kikyo was the right choice, every time I looked at your face. I doubt my decision, but ignored the feeling. I felt that I owed it to Kikyo to be with her. I still do. I must save her." Inuyasha rose to his feet.

"Save her?! You think everything I told you wasn't true. You saw it yourself, she ran away. She practically confessed her guilt! How foolish are you?"

"It's obvious… Naraku has her bewitched, and she does his bidding willingly. Why else would she have been with me for so long?"

"To get the jewels, idiot." Sesshoumaru stepped forward to stand before his brother. But Kagome held out her arm to stop him. "No, don't bother. Inuyasha just refuses to see the truth until it hits him in the face. I expect he plans to take the bitch back. Right, Inuyasha?"

"I have to."

"Very well. But we will not be apart of your 'rescue' in any way, and remember that it was you who made this decision. Only you. When you see Kikyo and you're looking in her eyes, do not remember me. I never want to be associated with the dark miko ever again. Reincarnation or not."

__

When you see her sweet smile baby 

Don't think of me

When she lays in you warm arms

Don't think of me

Kagome turned away from him and began to leave. "Inuyasha, I know you will remember me as you companion. But never think of me as the one you never had. That time is long over, and it does not do well to dwell on what you cannot have."

__

And it's too late 

And it's too bad

Don't think of me

"Goodbye Inuyasha. Take heed in the words I have spoken. Let nothing take you by surprise, or you shall suffer a pain far worse than my own. I wish something that horrible upon no one, not even you. Farewell."

Inuyasha turned and found that he was alone. For the first time in years he was truly by himself, left to his thoughts and his new troubles.

Kagome watched from her place in the trees as the hanyou she'd come to know so well disappeared into the forest. She heard the sound of feet touching the ground, Sesshoumaru's feet. She decided to join him on the forest floor.

"Why did you keep it from him? I thought you wanted him to suffer." Sesshoumaru eyed Kagome questionably.

"I wanted to hurt him, not kill him. If I told him that I'm carrying your pup, he would not have handled it well."

"And he usually handles new well?"

"True, but that's Inuyasha for you."

"Indeed. Even as a youth he had that temper. But our child is not what I speak of. Why did you not reveal your own 'changes' to him? Then he would understand how strong you truly are."

"Because for him to know is not necessary. I do not wish for anyone else besides you and yours to know that I have become a youkai-miko, at least not until we vanquish Naraku. That bastard has tricked many people in the past, I do not want to leave anything to chance."

"Nor do I." Sesshoumaru assured her that he was behind her completely.

Kagome put a hand to rest upon his striped cheek. "Do not stress my love. This will a be over soon, and all shall be well again."

Sesshoumaru's expression turned rather serious. "Did you love him?"

"What?" Kagome was completely taken aback by his question.

"Did you love my brother?" Sesshoumaru stared at her intently, waiting for an answer.

Kagome thought it over thoroughly, she did not want word this poorly and upset her mate. "Yes, I did. But it was a child's love. In my mind I loved him, but my heart was still empty. It was a blind love, and it was blind. With you I feel so full sometimes I think my heart will explode from sheer happiness. Every time I look at you, I feel so alive. You make me feel beautiful and loved with a mere touch. I can't imagine ever sharing this with anyone else, and I can't bear living without you. That is why I elected to go through the change, so I could be with you forever. We will be together for eternity and it doesn't seen long enough." Kagome smiled at her love, as the worry in his melted away.

"He was and always will be a fool for choosing a dead woman, over someone as perfect as you."

"Too bad for him He will suffer for realizing his mistake far too late. I'm yours, forever."

Sesshoumaru leaned into Kagome, closing the small gap between them, and pressed his lips passionately against hers. Both reveling in the love that they shared, and neither wanting to let go of their embrace. Eventually, they pulled back and held each other tightly, each borrowing strength from the other. They both knew that they would be together until the end of time, and no one would separate them before then.

__

Oh it's too late

Oh it's too bad

Don't think of me

Kagome smiled against his strong chest. _They don't stand a chance._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok everyone so that's my first one shot. Tell me what you think. I'm wondering if I should make a sequel or something like that. Give me your ideas. 

Review responses in a few weeks

Inu: that was bad

Wings: why?

Inu: cuz all the shit happened to me. What do I have to suffer

Wings: you ate all my RAMEN! This was my revenge.

Inu: ooh ramen :starts to wander away vaguely:

Wings: Kagome-chan!

Kagome: SIT!!!

Inu @_@

Wings: thank you

Sess: you need to find better spells to seal that smell. He finds them every time.

Wings: well if I had the time to do, all that research I'd have done it already. Maybe I just won't come by tonight…

Sess: I'll go to the library. :wings grins evilly as he leaves:

Wings: _I am the master! ^_^_


	2. awards note

Ok just a little note I'm posting temporarily, so don't yell at me for breaking the rules.

Alright that aside, I'm so happy because one of you was a great fan, and nominated me for the One Shot Award at A Single Spark, for my story Too Late Too Bad. I was just so surprised that I got a nomination and I'd like to know who it was who did this. So whoever you are I thank you, and e-mail me to let me know, and I may have a lil reward waiting for you (hehe)...

To all you others out there, please go toA Single Sparkafter March 3, 2005. Go to the awards section under fanfics, and vote for my story. Tell others to read my story, review and do the same. It would be great just to get more exposure out of this, so please spread the word.

I love you all (muah!)

Mystia

link to A SINGLE SPARK: http: kagsess. eternal-adoration. net/fanfic. php  
(ps leave out the spaces, and add slashes after http: )


End file.
